Black Roses
by StellaPen
Summary: THE END! Aubrey and Risika have made a temporary peace at last, and must learn to stand together against the hunters. But the tides are turned when the once-mortal-enemies realize they have more in common than they ever dreamed. Ch 9, the end, is up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay, my first fic for these books! This one takes place sometime during Demon in My View, and I changed some events a bit, but it combines elements from all of the series. When I was reading In the Forests of the Night, I just really felt that whole "we hate each other" thing between Aubrey and Risika meant something else, Heheh. Also, "*" indicate telepathic communication. Before I forget disclaimers (again): all characters, places, events and such belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. I didn't come up with them. So, here it goes…  
  
  
  
Risika stared silently and coldly through one of the windows of Las Noches. She didn't really need to look; she could sense what she wanted to know. In her mind, she watched him and Fala talking, and heard every word they said. So, he had a weakness. Perhaps the greatest of her kind was not all-powerful after all.  
  
*Risika* she heard him in her mind. *Leave her out of this. If you want to fight me, then fight me. Don't be a coward.*  
  
Risika shook with rage, but knew Aubrey was right. Killing this human girl he apparently loved would not destroy him, but probably make him stronger. She could still feel him in her mind. His overbearing aura of power could be unnerving, so she changed to a tiger and ran to the woods outside of New Mayhem for some time to herself.  
  
She sat thinking in the cold night under a tree. The moon was dull, and to any human she would be near invisible. Vampires, however, would sense her instantly. But, what with her being one of the most powerful of their kind, they usually didn't try to fight her. Only one had ever done so. Both times she had lost, once recently, once centuries ago. She refused to lose the next. And it would be soon. Very soon.  
  
Her thoughts traveled to him. How could Aubrey, the most feared and admired of her kind, lose his heart to a pathetic mortal? This frightened Risika, simply because she knew that if Aubrey had emotions still in him, she did too. She had tried to dispense of them long ago. Emotions only hindered vampires, made them weak. She had hoped long ago that the last traces of feeling were gone from her.  
  
*You will never fully be rid of them. No one is THAT powerful* she heard in her mind. Aubrey had appeared behind her, and at once his powerful aura surrounded her. "You obviously aren't," she spoke aloud once she had changed back to a human.  
  
"Love for a human, Aubrey? So, the almighty begins his downfall," she sneered. She was preparing herself for a fight, the fight that would finally destroy one of them.  
  
"I wouldn't call it love, Risika. More like…infatuation. She is practically already one of our kind, and she fascinates me."  
  
Risika spun on him and snarled, "Our kind? OUR kind? You are a disgrace to our kind, Aubrey, and I will never be like you. I don't allow feelings to get in my way."  
  
Aubrey laughed, a dark, haunting sound. "Don't you? Isn't that why you keep fighting me? You want to avenge what I did to your brother so many years ago. You let your love for him get in the way, yet…" Aubrey searched her mind. "Even he fears you now. So, Risika, you have lost the last one who ever cared about you. Good job."  
  
Risika glared at him. Again, he was right. Alexander was now terrified of her, as he had seen what she had become. Replaying the scene where she met him again after hundreds of years in her mind, she again tried to convince herself she was not a killer, and still had some morals.  
  
"Aren't you?" asked Aubrey, with a glint of amusement in his black eyes. "Isn't all of our kind?"  
  
She never left his gaze. "Not like you. You kill…you killed my brother…for no reason. Like life doesn't matter at all to you."  
  
"Listen to yourself, Risika," he nearly shouted. "You insult me for caring for a human, but imply that you still care about life. Are you that weak that you still try to convince yourself? Life doesn't matter, you know that as well as I and any other vampire. You've seen enough years to know how insignificant each small person is!"  
  
He was holding her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly. "And Risika…you kill too."  
  
She screamed in his face, knocking his hands off her. She was filled with anger and other emotions she wished she didn't have. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY BROTHER!"  
  
Aubrey for once looked surprised. "I didn't kill him…he was already dead." There was an expression of confusion, but then understanding, that Risika had never seen on his face before. "True, I hurt him. But you would have done the same thing to anyone else. And now, he's become such a stranger to you that you believe I killed him. Think about it, Risika. He was already one of our kind, before Ather changed you. You've become so obsessed with destroying me that you don't even know your reasons anymore."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" She almost cried. Risika was embarrassed to be seen so emotional in front of so strong a creature, but she couldn't help herself. She felt more vulnerable than ever.  
  
He looked straight at her, and something in his dark eyes told her for once to listen to him. "Because this has to stop. We can't spend all of eternity hunting each other down, and hating each other. We're both much too powerful, and this fighting will never accomplish anything."  
  
Quite suddenly, his eyes glazed over, and Risika recognized the look. He had just sensed something, or someone nearby that caught his attention.  
  
He changed to a wolf, and said to Risika's mind *Fala's got Jessica. I have to go. I'll speak to you later.*  
  
In the instant before he ran to presumably search for the girl, Risika noticed his knife on the ground. This could be her chance. She picked it up. It would be so easy. As she watched his fur glisten as he ran, she pulled back her arm to throw. But she didn't, something inside her stopped her.  
  
Sheathing the knife in her boot, Risika headed down the path and past the black rose bush. She didn't want to be there when Aubrey found his human girl. 


	2. Chapter 2

Risika paced the dark road outside the forest. It's not like she had anywhere to go - she lived nowhere. Some vampires actually slept in coffins, choosing to keep the old horror movie image alive. Not Risika. She was a wanderer, with one purpose - get rid of Aubrey. But now she wasn't so sure.  
  
Risika sat down next to the black rose bush, and for the first time in a long time, fell into a restless sort of sleep. She would be able to wake herself well enough before dawn to get in doors.   
  
Risika's dreams were not pleasant. Ather was there - Ather always haunted her mind in some way or another. She was the closest thing to a mother Risika had ever had, but she had failed miserably in that duty. Yet in her dreams, Risika saw herself dying over and over by the hands of Ather. That's what frightened her the most - she saw her own mother hating what she had become.   
  
A few hours after Risika had closed her eyes, she was startled into consciousness again by a binding arm around her shoulders, and a hand clamped over her mouth. She immediately felt Aubrey's aura. Would this be the moment he finally triumphed over her? The moment she had dreaded for so long?  
  
"Good thinking, Risika," he said to her. It was always unnerving to know her thoughts were heard, and she twisted to get away. He put an arm around her waist, holding her tighter, decreasing her already slim chances of escape, or fighting back. "Now, the question is, do I make the kill?"  
  
He leaned into her neck, brushing her black hair aside. "I gave you my blood, don't you think it's only fair I share in the experience?"   
  
He pierced her skin with his teeth, but only tasted her, no more. When he pulled back, he let her go. Risika spun angrily on him. "You could have killed me! Why didn't you?"  
  
"Why would I want to? I told you we should stop fighting." He glanced up briefly. "Come it's almost dawn."  
  
Risika instantly found herself standing in what she guessed to be Aubrey's house. Surprisingly, it appeared well-kept. "Don't worry, Jessica and Caryn are gone," he said with a slight smile.   
  
"Why did you bring me here?" Risika asked wearily. She was still too tired to fight him.  
  
"For one, I believe you have something which belongs to me," and before she could stop him, he took back his knife. The Fenris carved on it shone brightly, even in the dimly lit room. "And two, I wanted to talk. I have a proposal to make to you."  
  
Risika was trying to figure out a way to get to his knife, so she could make a move before he did. Unable to reach it, she sent him a mental blow, catching him off guard and knocking him to the ground. "I accept no proposals from enemies," she said coldly.  
  
Sitting up, Aubrey grabbed her hand before she could leave, forcing her to turn around and face him again. "Risika, you know as well as I that I would have killed you by now if I wanted to. And I know plenty in my line who wouldn't mind seeing you dead either. But you would put up a great fight. So, what I was trying to say to you is -"  
  
Risika was squeezing his hand and watching his face as he tried to hide the pain. Why wasn't he defending himself?  
  
"- is, if we joined together, think how much stronger we could be. If we stopped fighting, and started helping each other, no vampire could stop us, and no prey would be unreachable."  
  
"Do you mean blood-bonding?" Risika asked him, not trusting his enticing words.  
  
"Perhaps, or at least just no more chasing each other all the time and never accomplishing anything."  
  
While Risika still squeezed his hand, she could sense the pain she caused him. Reluctantly, she let go and backed away. "Like I said, I don't accept proposals from enemies." But she was less sure of herself this time.  
  
In the second before she vanished, Risika heard Aubrey's voice in her mind, asking *Is that all we'll ever be?* 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! And Black Rose, I'm glad I inspired you. Go for it J. And by the way, I think I may pull in elements from Shattered Mirror soon, so it may help to have read that. Now let's see if I can actually write Aubrey in character…  
  
  
  
Risika had brought herself back to Las Noches, wanting to mingle and at least pretend she had a normal vampiric life. She couldn't get it Aubrey out of her mind, and she got the feeling he wanted it that way. Ever since she had taken his blood she had had full access to his thoughts whenever she wanted it, but now it seemed almost that he was inviting her in.  
  
As she sat at the bar, she felt a strange aura next to her. A very new vampire, but somehow very experienced. She turned to watch the girl carefully. Her long black hair and black eyes gave her the classic look. She obviously wasn't weak. But Risika could sense that hardly any time ago, she had been human.   
  
The girl turned to look back at her. Risika heard her mutter, "Tiger, Tiger." That made her jump. How could she know? The only way…  
  
"So you're Jessica," Risika tried to say without sneering.   
  
"Hello Risika," came the response. It didn't sound threatening, but not too friendly either.  
  
"So, when did Aubrey change you?" Risika asked, still suspicious of the author.  
  
"Just now. Got in a fight with Fala. Look, if you're here to tell me you want me dead too, don't waste your effort. I'm not in the mood for a fight right now, and I'm no match for you, however strong I may be," Jessica said somewhat shyly.  
  
Risika relaxed a little. "Actually, I had no idea you were here. I've just come back from a rather…interesting little chat with Aubrey and sort of need to sort things out on my own.   
  
Jessica smiled a little. "I didn't know you two chatted. I thought it was 'I'll kill you', all the time."  
  
"Well, it was until very recently. He's changed somehow. I can't figure it out," Risika sighed. She decided to put aside whatever her feelings for Jessica were for the moment. She was in no mood to fight either.   
  
Suddenly Risika tensed, widening her eyes. "What is it?" Jessica asked nervously.  
  
"Aubrey's in trouble…and he wants me to know. It sounds like he's asking for help," Risika sputtered, in awe.  
  
Jessica glanced down quickly, an odd look in her eyes. "Where is he?" Risika knew she was jealous of her open-door policy to Aubrey's mind. Could it be possible they really were in love? Risika had often wondered if Aubrey had any feelings.  
  
"Last I checked, at his house," Risika said, noticing that Jessica was about to send herself there. Before she could, Risika sent her a mental blow hard enough to knock her unconscious. She wanted to deal with this alone. She had some pressing questions for Aubrey, and she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answers.  
  
Risika prepared herself for whatever she was about to see, and appeared in Aubrey's house. However, what she met was not at all what she expected. She had thought this was another trap, as he had given her so many times before. A trick to either embarrass or kill her.   
  
But in front of her she saw Aubrey pushed up against the wall, bruised in several places. He was held in place by a tall blond girl, dressed in a white top and black shorts. She had her knife at his throat.   
  
Risika just stood frozen in place for a moment. This girl was human, but Aubrey had never been bested by even a vampire before. She had to have a lot of power, and for that she had to be…a vampire hunter. So, the hunters had Aubrey on their prey list now. If they were after him, she was certainly an upcoming target.  
  
Risika knew the hunter had sensed her presence, so she didn't bother attempting to hide her thoughts. She searched the girl's mind quickly. She was a Vida, meaning that Aubrey was in a lot of trouble. Any of Dominique's daughters meant problems for vampires.   
  
But so many times Risika had dreamed of killing Aubrey herself. Why should she stop his death now, when she could just sit back and watch it happen? Saving him would not help her in any way…but somehow, he had intrigued her earlier.  
  
Without knowing why, Risika changed to a tiger and jumped onto the vampire hunter's back, pulling her off Aubrey and landing under her on the floor. The hunter was prepared though, and pushed her knife into Risika's side, blood immediately covering the beautiful striped fur. It would be much harder for her to heal in tiger form, so she changed back to her normal self, but not before the hunter had stabbed her again. This time, she hit a lot closer to Risika's heart. The one place injuries did matter to vampires.   
  
Through her blurring vision, Risika watched the hunter quickly sheathe her knife and run out of the house. The last thing she noticed was a pair of strong hands lifting her up onto a sofa, and then everything went black. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took so long, all. And thanks for the very nice reviews! barghorse, I would like to read your sequel when I get time, your other one was very good. And by the way, I'm going to try to explain more about what happens with Jessica later on in the story.  
  
  
Her vision was slowly starting to come back. As Risika stretched and blinked to try to see again, she noticed she was no longer in the same room she had been. This was one she did not recognize. The walls were completely black, as was the ceiling and floor, and there were no windows. Classic Aubrey.  
  
In fact, there was no color at all that she could see except for a green stem on a table. She could barely see it still, and the extremely dim light wasn't helping. But as she steadied herself and walked towards it, it came into focus a little more. The green stem belonged to a black rose. It was encased in glass, and quite a beautiful sight. The bit of light coming from some unknown source shown strongest here, reflecting on the dark petals. Risika wondered why Aubrey would keep this here. But then of course, she remembered her own past and the first time they had met. Was he reminding himself of his victory over her?  
  
*Recognize it?* she heard in her mind. She turned around to see Aubrey standing behind her, apparently just risen, from the state of his hair and black undershirt.   
  
"Why did you keep it?" Risika asked, looking back at the mysterious flower.  
  
"For that look on your face when I gave it to you. Rachel was quite intrigued by me," he said, somewhat sarcastically.  
  
Risika scowled. She didn't like to be reminded of her long lost human identity. "Stop with the ego, Aubrey."  
  
He laughed, walking out the door. "I think some of that look is still in you."  
  
Risika just sighed, not gracing him with an answer. Fighting was out of the question now. Vampires who showed as much respect towards each other as they had shown each other in the past few hours didn't turn on each other. They had too high of honor principles. However, that didn't mean she trusted him. She needed to know what exactly it was that he wanted.   
  
Leaving the room, she found Aubrey dressing himself, in his usual black leather. Looking down at the state of her ragged clothes she was surprised to find herself a little embarrassed. It was a trait of her kind to have style.  
  
Aubrey opened the door, which was really unnecessary because he could just disappear, but then, Risika had long ago taught herself to stop attempting to understand many of his actions. "Where are you going?" she asked wearily.  
  
"You need to feed Risika. I don't believe you have since last time I saw you, and you were out all day. So come on."  
  
"I don't need a chaperone. I can take care of myself, you know," she growled at him. However, even she doubted her own words. She wasn't fully healed. Somehow, Aubrey had healed most of her injury, but some of the effects were still there. She felt incredibly weak from the massive loss of blood earlier, and combined with her stomach and headache she felt dizzy. Walking was a problem, as her vision wasn't fully cleared up yet. As she stumbled to the door and nearly tripped, she felt Aubrey catch her. Still in his arms, she wondered why he was being so nice to her. She had never given him any reason to.  
  
"You saved me. And now I'm going to help you. I don't think you're strong enough yet to catch prey for yourself again, and the hunters are after both of us now, but I think if we stick together, like I suggested before you left last time, we might be able to stop them," he answered her, reading her thoughts again. Ever since he had bitten her a few nights ago, he had had the same full access to her mind that she had to his. It was a strange bond, but it wasn't going away.   
  
He let her go, reluctantly it seemed, and they walked in silence out the door. Risika was recalling the incident he had just mentioned, one of the first times they had actually talked without one of them ending up seriously injured. She remembered the inquisitive look in his eyes, not pleading, because Aubrey would never stoop to that, but asking, and trusting her. Shaking her head, she tried to clear the thought. She knew Aubrey had heard it, but he was looking away from her.   
  
They had entered the forest. Risika was unsure of where they were going, but she had no choice at the moment but to trust Aubrey. He was right, she wasn't back to full strength yet. When she was though, she could run from him if need be.   
  
Suddenly he stopped, grabbing her shoulder. *Stay back, Risika*, he whispered to her mind.  
  
Risika felt him push her behind him, and watched in shock as an unexpected attacker jumped Aubrey. He was knocked to the ground, but quick to rebound. *Run*, he told her.  
  
But she didn't have to take orders from him. Moving closer, she got a good glimpse of the assailant's face. Fala? Why would she…  
  
Without wasting more time in thought, Risika jumped onto Fala's back, pulling her off Aubrey, without bothering to question her own reasons. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I love you reviewers! Thank you so much, seriously. Ha, I'm so hyper right now so I have no idea where this chapter is going. Let's hope it turns out good, huh? By the way, I have a couple of fics going right now so that's why I haven't been able to update for awhile.   
  
  
Risika pushed Fala to the ground, punching her hard till she was nearly unconscious. Fala hadn't had time to react, the attack had been so sudden. "What are you doing?" Risika growled through her teeth, holding Fala down.   
  
Risika's grip was so tight on Fala that she could barely talk, but tried to answer anyway. "It…was…Jessica…" and she passed out.   
  
"Well that wasn't helpful," Risika sighed and said to Aubrey. But Aubrey was staring somewhere off into the woods. "Wait here," he muttered. Then he ran off quickly, screaming, "Jessica! Come back!"  
  
Risika decided not to interfere. She could here Jessica in the distance somewhere, crying, yelling at Aubrey, and felt sorry for the girl. She didn't know what had come between them, but how was Aubrey's love life any of her business anyway? That is, if he had one. Risika was surprised she was even thinking about. She was more surprised to find that she wouldn't look at Aubrey when he came back to her.  
  
Aubrey tried to grab her hand, but Risika yanked it away. "Wait…" he said. "Are you OK? I mean, you still need to feed and…" But Risika was walking away from him.  
  
Risika was trying to run from Aubrey. She didn't want to hear about his problems with girls, and she didn't want him trying to help her. She could protect herself. Why had he been practically babysitting her recently anyway? She didn't fully understand her anger with him, but it was very strong. Even as she felt him in her mind, stumbling behind her, falling she didn't stop. But he called out to her, a plead in her thoughts *Risika…help*.  
  
That was perhaps the most shocking thing Risika had ever heard, and she stopped dead in her tracks, turning her head just a fraction. Aubrey never, ever asked anyone for help. And Risika had been pretty sure that if he had asked anyone it wouldn't be her. *What…what did you say?*  
  
*I…something's wrong…come back.* His thoughts sounded like he was begging.   
  
Risika turned slowly, still amazed to think clearly. She couldn't see well, and her head was spinning from her fight with Fala, but with her sharply tuned vampire senses she found Aubrey lying unmoving on the ground.  
  
When he sensed her coming near, he felt for her hand. Too weak to talk out loud, he told her, *I think she stabbed me with a poison dart…check my back.* He sounded nervous, and Risika actually felt something close to scared for him. She gently rolled him over, and did indeed find some kind of dart in his back. It didn't look like anything she'd ever seen before, and she knew it couldn't easily be healed.  
  
"I'll have to get a witch healer. Do you trust me?" she asked, trying to stay calm. She didn't understand why she was so scared for Aubrey. She had spent most of her life trying to kill him, but now that his life was in her hands, she wanted to do the opposite.   
  
*Yes*, came the answer, after a long silence.  
  
And it was followed by a longer one. Risika was just staring at him, as if seeing him for the first time. She knew she should go try to find a healer, but she strangely didn't want to leave him just yet.  
  
*Stay Risika. I know Caryn Smoke. I can call her through our minds. Stay here.*  
  
She just nodded, and felt herself wanting to tell him he would be alright, to comfort him. But she also felt angry with herself for feeling such things towards her lifelong enemy.   
  
So as Aubrey reached out with a shaking hand to pull her close to him, she didn't talk, and she didn't resist. They stayed like that for a long time, both panicking but neither saying so. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry it's taken so long, everyone! I have had a lot of work recently and am getting ready for a trip to Boston soon, and am writing another story at the same time. I do realize I was rushing the romance in this story, so in this chapter I tried to slow it down a bit because I think Risika wouldn't let go of her anger that easily. And I'm still trying to convince myself this chapter wasn't just an excuse to get Aubrey's shirt off, lol. So…here goes nothing…  
  
  
Caryn Smoke arrived as soon as she could, sensing the two vampires' location immediately. Running to them, she was trying to cover her fear. She had worked with Aubrey before, but never Risika. She would be unpredictable. And Caryn was no fighter. She left that to her Vida friends.  
  
She found Aubrey on the ground, with an arm around Risika, who seemed uncomfortable. "What happened?" she asked quickly.  
  
Risika sat up. "I think he was hit by a poison dart," she said keeping her eyes coldly on Caryn's every move. There was certainly no friendship between the two of them.   
  
Caryn knelt down and rolled Aubrey over. "Even a poison dart shouldn't be able to hurt a vampire. Your kind heals to fast for that. This one must have had some kind of magic attached to it."  
  
She found the dart on the ground where Risika had pulled it out earlier. Caryn's witch senses immediately told her that this was no ordinary dart, and had probably had some sort of curse put on it. "We need to get to my house, and soon," she said.  
  
Risika glared. "Why should I trust you?"  
  
"Because I'm the only hope he's got. And look, people at my house listen to me, OK? You don't bother them, they won't bother you."  
  
Risika paused for a very short moment, realizing Caryn was right. After asking the location, she took all three of them to the witch healer's house.   
  
They ended up in a bedroom, apparently a guest room used for healing. There were potions and strange objects all along the walls. "I'll have to decide which one he needs," Caryn said, noticing Risika looking at the potions, "That is, once I figure out what's wrong with him."  
  
She pulled Aubrey's limp body up onto the bed. Risika squinted and reached out a hand tentatively to touch his shoulder. She quickly recoiled in disgust. "His shirt's wet!" she said, glancing at Caryn. She was still trying to convince herself that she could trust this witch. After all, the Smoke line and vampires had never gotten along well.  
  
Caryn felt his shirt too. "Looks like he's gone into a cold sweat. I didn't know this could happen to your kind. Whatever it is, I'll have to work fast. His body temperature is dropping rapidly."  
  
She removed his tight black shirt as gently as she could, knowing that the damp fabric would only make him colder. Risika was standing against the wall, feeling defeated. For almost the first time in her life, she was not in control of the situation. But then, things were usually that way with Aubrey around. Still…she felt so vulnerable. Seeing what some considered to be the greatest of her kind so helpless made her remember that while they were not mortal, they still faced death. Some vampires grew sick of living forever, and welcomed their own end. But Aubrey was a fighter. She knew that though he would never admit it, he wanted to survive, and he would fight this thing as long as he could.  
  
Watching Caryn work, she began to wonder how this healer who worked for peace and therefore against their kind could be so trusting. "Caryn," she almost whispered, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Caryn did not look up from her work. She was hovering over Aubrey, channeling energy and whispering spells. She sighed as if she had expected the question. "Well for one, I certainly don't want you or Aubrey as my enemies. I'm not that ignorant. I know what you're capable of. Mostly though, because he asked for my help. If he was strong enough to show that he needed help, which most vampires refuse to do, the only honorable thing for me to do would be to give it to him."  
  
Risika nodded silently. As Caryn continued to work, Risika merely watched her, and silently thanked whatever god that might listen to a vampire that Dominique and Sarah Vida weren't here. They were much more close-minded that Caryn, and would not have stood for this.   
  
As the hours passed, anger and confusion began to brew in Risika. It was the same internal conflict she had had so many times recently. Should she let her life-long enemy die? This was Aubrey - the one who she blamed for the destruction of her brother. The one who stood in her way of being one of the most powerful vampires. The one who had hunted her for centuries. Or was it she who had hunted him? Either way, he had made Risika feel like prey. And to her, that was the worst feeling in the world. She was angry with herself for forgetting all these things recently.  
  
Suddenly, Risika rose from the chair she had been in so long. Glancing outside to the dark sky, she said to Caryn, "I have to go."  
  
Caryn didn't respond. Risika knew healers didn't like to think about the way vampires fed, so she disappeared quietly.  
  
  
A couple of hours later Risika returned, satisfied from her hunt. It felt good to escape, and to run.  
  
The house was dark when she came back, and she found Caryn about to go to bed. Caryn turned to whisper to her, "I think he's sleeping. I've got him stabilized for now, but in the morning if I don't find a more permanent solution, he'll most likely die." She sounded stressed and exhausted, so Risika let her be, not wanting to worry her further.  
  
She went quietly to the room where Aubrey was staying. Caryn was right. He was asleep, or at least as asleep as a vampire could ever be. She slowly touched his chest. He was still cold. And very still.   
  
Risika took a step back and silently screamed at herself for daring to care. How could she? How could she feel sad for this…this creature, who had tried to destroy her multiple times? She felt a dark, mocking laughter building up inside of her. Laughter at herself, at him, at the world. She didn't know. But she wanted to end it. Risika knew she wasn't thinking clearly, but she wanted to give into her anger. Maybe that way she could end her own pain.  
  
She found Aubrey's knife, still sheathed in his boot as always. The Fenris was barely visible in the dim light. Without pausing to think for fear of stopping herself, she positioned her arm above his heart. As she was about to swing the knife down, she felt a sudden strong grip on her wrist. Aubrey had awoken with a start.  
  
"Don't think you can fool me, Risika. I'm still more powerful. And I can stop you," he hissed. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey all, again, sorry for the long overdue update. Also? Please tell me if you're reading this! I'm excited because I got the entire AAR series for Christmas. (I didn't own it before). So now I can go and research and see if the random stuff I write about is actually correct. And also, just as a forewarning to those who think I'm rushing the romance (I don't blame you): by this chapter, I have decided that Aubrey loves Risika more than she loves him at the moment, so he should start showing it. As you can see, I have not planned at all what I'm going to write so let's hope it's good, eh?  
  
  
Risika struggled under Aubrey's tight grip. Anyone else would have screamed, being in a dark room in the middle of the night with one of the most powerful vampires in the world latched onto them. Well, even if he was slightly hindered at the moment, still not fully healed. But Risika knew him to well. By now she was sure that he didn't want to destroy her, only make her suffer. So she kept her mouth shut, except to say, "What do you want, Aubrey?"  
  
"I want you to learn your place. Stop trying to beat me down. And you know the really pathetic thing Risika? You had to wait till I was hurt, impaired. Vampires usually have a better sense of honor than that," he growled at her. But his eyes did not look aggressive, as she would have expected.  
  
Risika had nothing to say to that. He was right. As always, Aubrey was right. Vampires were known for their sense of honor, and striking a weakened being is was generally considered dishonorable. She stopped her struggling and dropped the knife to the floor, but his hand remained on her wrist. At least he loosened his grip somewhat. It seemed that he held onto her now mostly just to keep her near him.  
  
"Then why did you do it?" Aubrey asked. His voice had dropped to a whisper. Risika knew he had read her thoughts. His piercing stare was making her uncomfortable, and she stumbled over her words. She averted her eyes before she began to speak.  
  
"I don't know really…it's just that…I don't know. I finally had the chance to destroy you, something that I've wanted ever since I was human, but I'm not so sure anymore."  
  
"Why? Why aren't you sure?" Risika noticed with just a hint of fear that Aubrey was using his hold on her wrist to pull her gradually closer."  
  
Risika attempted a smile, if for nothing else than to ease her own nervousness. The last time she had been this close to Aubrey he had tasted her blood. Surprisingly, she felt more weakened than him. "Well, you haven't tried to kill me yet, which I'm taking as a good sign."  
  
Aubrey had sat up on his cot. "I don't try to kill you anymore. You try to kill me now, remember?" He sighed, and glanced down. "Look, Risika. I still don't really know what's wrong with me. I know Jessica's pretty upset…she thought something was there that wasn't. I think she sent Fala after me. And I really need to feed, but I'm afraid to leave."  
  
Risika widened her eyes, tensing up for a short moment. Had she heard right?  
  
He nodded slowly. "Yes. You heard it. I am afraid. Even the great have fear. Unfortunately, we need it."  
  
Risika knew this was true. No matter how many times she tried to convince herself she did not feel fear, it was always there. It was a vampire's curse. Being the hunter strangely enough puts one in danger most of the time. And after living for centuries, immortal ones need important motives to survive.   
  
Risika could have hit herself for what she was about to say. But she said it anyway. "Aubrey, you're the strongest fighter I know. You'll get through this. Even if it hurts along the way."  
  
Aubrey smiled sadly. He felt so awkward in this situation. He had never, ever been second rate. Always the top. Always had the upper hand. But here, he was at Risika's mercy. So all he could do was tell her the truth. He shook his head. "I'm having my doubts. I don't think Caryn knows how to save me yet…and…I'm just so cold."  
  
Risika slowly touched his shoulder with her free hand. He was freezing. Not damp anymore, just unnaturally cold. Vampires were often cold, death does that to a person, but never like this. Risika felt a twinge of fear for him. She watched him carefully. He was looking down at her hand on his shoulder, and this time she saw a spark of hope in his eyes.   
  
"Rachel, forgive me in advance if I make you uncomfortable…" he whispered, gently closing the distances between their faces. Risika gasped inwardly as she felt his lips on hers. He was using his mind to try to calm her down at the same time. Risika knew the kiss was wrong, but didn't back away, instead clinging to his cold body, perhaps looking for a sign of life.   
  
However, when he broke away from her, she ran from him. Risika's actions scared herself. She had promised herself she would never fall under his power. Were her defenses weakening? As she backed up to the door of the room, she tried to push down the feelings of disgust she noticed rising up inside of her. "I'm sorry…I…I can't," she stammered very ungracefully. The last thing she saw was Aubrey collapse back onto the bed, closing his eyes.  
  
In Risika's utter state of desperation, she couldn't think straight, and found herself running aimlessly through the dark house. She gasped when she blindly bumped into Caryn, who grabber her by the arm to keep her from running away. "Risika," she whispered. "I think I've finally found out how to cure him. The poison's in his blood…he needs a new supply. A strong new supply. And I think you'd have to be the one to do it."  
  
Risika felt completely defeated as she realized what Caryn was implying. She would have to let Aubrey drain her blood almost completely dry. She felt a single tear fall down her cheek as she finally knew that she had given in. She had fallen under Aubrey's spell. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So sorry for not writing in what…forever? My one excuse other than laziness is that I can't upload anything from my computer anymore. Blame AOL. So I have to send this to a friend and make sure it's still formatted right, and tell that friend my account information. But I've been pretty mad at the site recently, because of the not letting me upload thing. Also…thanks to my reviewers! Personalized thanks at the end.   
Risika stood frozen outside the door. She felt numb, and was almost shaking. She had never so completely lost control before, become so weakened. Somehow, it made her feel small.  
  
She peered cautiously into the dark room. Aubrey was unconscious on the bed. His body looked fragile, and she saw pain in his face. His aura was fading fast from her mind. She knew he didn't have much longer.  
  
Caryn tapped her quietly on the shoulder. "We'll have to do it now, if you are willing to at all. He's slipping. Magic can no longer help him."  
  
Risika just stared at Caryn, barely hearing her words. She couldn't move. Caryn was waiting for her consent, but Risika felt too distant to even speak at the moment. She felt as if she were somewhere else. She knew what was being asked of her. She would have to let Aubrey drink almost all of her blood. He needed a strong new supply, and complete blood-bonding was the best guarantee. Risika was the most afraid, and she wasn't the one whose life was in danger.  
  
As she walked into Aubrey's room, she still felt out of place. Almost as if she were someone else. Almost human again.  
  
"Are you ready?" Caryn asked her, her voice apprehensive.  
  
Risika nodded, very slightly. Would she ever be ready to save the life of her sworn enemy? Would anyone be ready to do such a thing? There are so few who possess the kind of selfless courage that can altogether replace hatred.   
  
However, as Risika stepped closer to Aubrey and glanced over his crumpled form, she felt no hatred. Only something else. Something, perhaps, a little like kinship. She had recently come to realize that no matter their past differences, they were both stuck in this world. And they could either let a world of stereotypes and revenge overtake them, or they could meet it head on and hope for the best. Risika chose the latter.  
  
Caryn sent a gentle magical sort of shock through Aubrey, just enough to bring him to awareness. He sensed what he had to do and as Risika knelt down beside him, he silently begged her with is mind to trust him.  
  
Risika didn't know if she could ever fully trust Aubrey, but as she felt his fangs pierce her skin and the first sharp jolt of pain, she realized a lot of things were changing. And she gladly let Aubrey into her mind to ease the pain.  
  
It was that first moment of contact that was so jarring. In moments like this, when one gives oneself completely to the care of another, emotion becomes intertwined with physical awareness. There no longer exist scars or bruises, but trust and hope instead. It is from these moments that true inner strength is seen.  
  
And Risika was amazed that she had found in herself the strength to help Aubrey. As he continued to slowly drink her blood, she was reminded that he would now be allowed the same free access to her mind as she was to his. But in a way, she did not mind. Aubrey had taught her that before you can truly judge someone, you must know them well enough to care about them.  
  
Risika felt herself begin to slip into unconsciousness. She thought she would fall to the cold hard floor, but instead she felt Aubrey wrap a protective arm around her and draw her closer to himself.   
  
The last thing she remembered before she passed out was Aubrey whispering, "Thank you" to her mind.   
There was shuffling of feet, and dark blurry objects. Whispering of unintelligible words. A dark coldness that seemed to envelope everything. Numbness and foggy thoughts. Half-light, shadows. And someone very near by.  
  
This was Risika's state of mind when she first began to return to consciousness. Nothing was clear to her, and more than even before she felt as if she were somewhere else, or someone else. Memories were unclear to her, and all she was certain of was the warm body below her, which she was being pressed tightly to by a pair of arms.  
  
"Is she coming to?" she heard vaguely from nearby.  
  
"I think so," came a deeper voice from much closer.  
  
There was more shuffling of feet, and an opening and closing of a door. Slight movement beneath her.  
  
"Are you alright?" She felt a hand tilt her head upwards.  
  
Risika knew now who held her. Aubrey. She was beginning to remember everything, and starting to curse herself for what she had done. Denial is quite natural after such a feat of empathy. "Yes," came her muttered reply.  
  
Risika tried to push herself off him, but Aubrey held her even tighter. "You're not getting away so fast this time, Rachel. You forget that I now know your thoughts."  
  
Risika pushed herself up enough to look him in the eye. The proximity of their faces was making her somewhat uncomfortable. Then his words dawned on her. "Why…why do you keep calling me that? You called me that before when we…when…"  
  
"When we kissed? Yes. Because the more I get to know you, the more I see that you still are partly Rachel. You were never turned completely evil, as so often happens to our kind. But the longer we forget who we used to be, the more complete our descension into darkness becomes. I've learned that from personal experience. You can never, ever get rid of the past. Believe me, I tried. At one point I was so ashamed to ever have been human that I spent most of the time in my wolf form. It was a stupid act of refusal. Humans have their flaws, but those flaws will never go away, not even through death. We just have to deal with them," Aubrey finished. He had looked her straight in the eye this entire time.   
  
Risika had listened completely, wondering vaguely when exactly Aubrey had decided to become a motivational speaker. But she had taken his words to heart. And some of her earlier feelings that she had been so quick to attempt to dispel began to come back to her. Namely, the feeling of humanity once again. She still didn't understand that though.  
  
Aubrey apparently sensed this, and, putting a warm hand on her face, spoke softly. "Because, humans have feelings. And in that one moment of emotion, we both knew what it was like to forget that we are forever cursed. Vampires claim to have no emotions but desire and the want for power. But we are not so far gone, I believe, as some of us claim to be."  
  
Before Risika could even speak what she was thinking, Aubrey had pulled her face closer to his, and covered her mouth with his own. This time, Risika did not refuse the kiss. With it, she felt that centuries of hatred were forgotten, and that full trust in another was actually possible.  
  
Aubrey deepened his kiss to her, and she was aware of how warm he felt. Before he had been so cold. Her blood had greatly revived him. She was glad in an unselfish way that she had helped him so much, and that he was grateful for it. With his hands stroking her hair and her back, she at last felt content.  
  
But these newfound feelings were interrupted by the door being burst open quite suddenly. Caryn Smoke ran in, looking out of breath. "You have to get out of here," she panted.   
A/N: Ahh yes, it is not over yet. And yeah, I realize this was a bunch of soap opera mush, but what can I say, I wanted to hurry up and get them together. And now I'm going to do something I should have started a long time ago, which is actually responding to reviews. Since I'm only starting now, I'm only doing the people who reviewed the last chapter. Don't think I don't love the rest of you though, there are just too many.  
  
Fei: I too always wondered what Risika was up to during Demon in My View, which is part of why I wrote this. I mean, I personally didn't think she would get along too well with Jessica. And I would eat mangoes, except, unfortunately for me, I don't like them, lol.  
  
Xing@fanfiction.net: Haha…thank you! Wow,that's a lot of reviews. Didn't notice before. You rock.  
  
Mystic Kiwi (which by the way I think is an awesome screename): I'm flattered to know that someone who doesn't usually like them together likes my writing! Thank you as well.  
  
Veritas 4 Eternity: My every-chapter reviewer! You rule. Thanks for everything, and as for writing Aubrey's POV I have considered doing that, but I'm not sure yet. I might, except that I like keeping a consistent feel to the story. Who knows though.  
  
Midnight Scribbler: Yay! Glad to know I inspired you. By the way, good LOTR story.   
  
Plastic: Thanks as well!  
  
Liviana: She's okay now, lol!  
  
Caller of the Dead: Of course I don't mind, and sorry about the grammar errors. I could use a beta reader if anyone's interested.  
  
Fairygirl: Go Risika/Aubrey! Hehe. Thanks.  
  
Ishi: Sorry for making you wait so long…but I still love writing cliffhangers, Heheh.  
  
Gothendergirl666: well it wasn't soon, but I did. Thank you! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yay, I'm actually writing. I guess the way to get me to update is to IM me, because, well, it worked. So here it is. By the way, this chapter has major "Shattered Mirror" stuff going on (but the Sarah in my story is the Sarah before the end of the book, as in before she is a vampire) . So, new disclaimer: All characters are still Amelia Atwater-Rhodes'. I still haven't gotten creative enough to invent my own. I wanted to work stuff from "Midnight Predator" into this but couldn't really figure out a good way to do it, without having Jaguar just show up out of the blue.  
Risika gaped at Caryn as she pulled away from Aubrey, still grasping his shoulder. She had no idea what Caryn meant, but her mind was screaming out in protest. She didn't want this moment of content to be over yet. For several centuries now, she had not had a chance to just relax and feel assured. She had welcomed this moment with Aubrey, but it was fleeting.  
  
"What's wrong?" Aubrey asked tentatively, giving the healer a calculating glance. Risika could tell that even if Aubrey was changing, he was still at heart himself, and did not like owing his life to another.   
  
"The hunters. The Vidas, to be specific, are after you. Somehow they traced you here. I've held them off till now, but I doubt I'll be able to stop them anymore. You're on your own," Caryn sighed, shaking her head. She had tried, but Dominique Vida was stubborn.   
  
"Who's coming? Dominique?" asked Risika hurriedly, already rising and getting ready to leave.   
  
"Sarah and Adianna, from what I've heard. Sarah's…different now, you might be able to deal with her, but Adianna…look, I know I can't convince you to run from the fight, vampire principles of honor and all that, but, maybe you could come to SingleEarth or something with me? They can't hurt you there," Caryn muttered, avoiding meeting the vampires' eyes.  
  
Risika and Aubrey both knew immediately that Caryn was far more worried about them hurting the hunters. Two top vampires versus two top hunters, one who may be slightly holding back, in any case, it should have been a fair fight. But Caryn had seen fights like these before. The vampires always won. And she was left with the dirty work.   
  
"Caryn…" Risika began, slowly. "If they attack us, we'll have to fight." Seeing the look of despair on the healer's face, she continued. "But we won't kill them unless it is our last resort. Right?" she said, eyeing Aubrey meaningfully. He just nodded silently. He didn't like the deal, but he owed it to Risika to respect her wishes now. And Risika owed it to Caryn.  
  
Caryn started to walk out the door of the room, but paused halfway through. "They're coming here, now. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier. But if you fight here, please don't destroy the house," she added, with a slight hint of a smile.  
  
Risika knew Caryn did not want to watch this cruel fight that was inevitable, and for a moment envied her ability to just leave. Risika had never been able to just leave. That was part of a vampire's curse - her kind always had to stay and fight it out till the end. Even if the end was fatal. Having died once, death no longer mattered.   
  
Aubrey obviously sensed her thoughts. Blood-bonding had basically merged their minds into one, a slightly awkward situation. But Risika did not care as much as she would have thought. There had been no one who had truly understood her thoughts and feelings since she had been human. And even then, her brother had been taken away from her so quickly that his empathy seemed pointless. But she welcomed Aubrey's aura with her own and, somewhat reluctantly, felt herself begin to confide in him. And he answered her fears.  
  
"Risika, you have lost almost no fights for centuries now. This one should be no different," Aubrey said calmly, holding her hand.  
  
*For someone who's mind is joined with mine, you can still be so dense, Aubrey* she thought, and knew that he heard it. "This fight is far different from the rest. Much more emotional than physical…we owe a lot to Caryn, both of us."  
  
"That's not all, is it?" Aubrey whispered in response.  
  
Risika sighed. How to phrase this? This feeling that she herself did not yet comprehend. This feeling of, what…tolerance, acceptance? She was unsure of what to call it, and even more unsure of how to put it into words. So she spoke slowly, hoping Aubrey would pay closer attention to what she thought and felt than what she said.   
  
"Ever since we met…well no, not since we met, although I do feel like I've just met you…ever since we…stopped fighting, made peace, I guess you could say, I've begun to doubt everything. Aubrey, a kiss and whispered words of compassion can't completely wash away centuries of hatred and violence. But they are a start, right? So, from what I can tell, mortal enemies don't necessarily have to stay mortal enemies. Why should we fight these hunters? Because it was written in some prophesy thousands of years ago that vampire hunters would be sent out into the world to destroy all the vampires? That we will forever be cursed to defend our kind and our way of life? I can't believe that. I can no longer accept that just because something is tradition, just because it has always been done, that it is always right. We are supposed to fight our opponents because our ancestors have, because we're expected to by society, but can't we be better than that? How can it be noble to fall prey to these forces of animosity, when our kind knows better than any that being prey is the worst fate of all? I'm not all too sure that we even know why we fight anymore. I mean, yes, the vampire hunters hate our lifestyle and want to protect humanity, and therefore want to kill us, but we feel the same towards them. I refuse to be prey to destiny any longer, when I have learned that our own destiny is only what each of us makes it."  
  
Aubrey just sort of stared in silence for a moment, trying to comprehend everything Risika had said. After a moment he spoke up, laughing, "Bravo! You can step down off your soap box now, Risika."  
  
She smiled back at him. It was her first real smile in a long time, perhaps centuries. It was good to be able to laugh in times like these. "Where did that come from? I'm never that dramatic. Since when have I been so into morals?" she laughed again.  
  
Aubrey met her eyes more seriously. "Like you said, since we stopped fighting. We are both changing, and I don't know if it's for better or worse but I think it is best to just let it happen. What you said a moment ago was true, Rachel, don't brush it off so easily."  
  
They both stood quickly and nervously as they heard a loud noise from the front of the house. Risika was more tense than she ever remembered feeling, and still gripped Aubrey's hand. *You called me 'Rachel' again. I'm not sure if I like that or not.*  
  
*Well, I definitely saw your old human self coming out again there. You see, I was right, the past can never be erased. But it can be used to change the future.*  
  
Risika nodded quietly. They both waited, unmoving, as the two Vidas entered the room. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, Risika was laughing at herself. She had never ever left herself in so vulnerable a position before. But then, she had to wonder, perhaps admitting that she was vulnerable was preferable to merciless hostility?  
  
Aubrey and Risika had made a silent pact with each other not to move, and so they offered no resistance when Sarah and Adianna pushed them out of the house, into the sunlight. It was uncomfortable, even hurt slightly, but the old prophesies were wrong. Sunlight didn't actually kill vampires. *You see?* Risika smiled into Aubrey's thoughts. *Ancient writings are stupid. Here's one that's been wrong ever since it was written.*  
  
Adianna spoke first. "We moved you here so the fight is fair. Even us Vidas will take no chances with the two most powerful blood-sucking leeches. But still, that's all you are. That's all any of your kind is, and leeches can always be beaten."  
  
Adianna had advanced on Aubrey and had her knife at his throat, obviously considering him to be the greatest threat. Risika just stood motionless, noticing Sarah Vida doing the exact same. She knew Aubrey could hold his own, and while Adianna was occupied elsewhere she approached Sarah.   
  
Risika regarded the hunter coldly, not prepared to place trust where it could not be placed. But she was prepared to try. "This is not how a Daughter of Maacht acts, and certainly not a daughter of Dominique Vida. Sarah, why have you not yet tried to murder me?"  
  
Sarah flinched slightly at the word 'murder'. Risika knew hunters didn't like to think of themselves that way, and frankly, neither did vampires. But Sarah was ready with a counter argument of her own. "And this is most certainly not how Risika, one of the most powerful vampires in the world acts. You were standing peacefully with your mortal enemy," she retorted.  
  
*So are you.*  
  
It took a moment for Sarah to understand the meaning of Risika's thought. "You mean us? Well, I've done more than just stand next to a vampire recently," Sarah said with a tired sigh. Risika couldn't believe she was actually hearing a confession from a hunter. Hunters were supposed to be emotionless, as were vampires.  
  
Sarah went on. "I…I've been changing. Adia doesn't understand, my mother certainly won't. I just don't want to fight anymore. It seems so pointless. I mean, we're not all that different if you think about it. What it all comes down to, basically, is that we both kill because we have to, to survive. But we fight without reason."  
  
Risika grinned slightly at her. "I said almost those exact words just a few minutes ago."  
  
Their reflexive conversation was interrupted by a loud shout from Adianna, who was pinned under Audrey with his knife at her neck. "Sarah, kill him!" she screamed.  
  
Sarah just looked towards Risika, with a glint of hope in her eye. Risika kneeled down to Aubrey, gently pulling his hands away. She held him back, keeping him away from the wounded hunter. Sarah held her sister back, who was cradling an injured arm and a desire for revenge. As Adianna gaped at Sarah in anger, the more passive of the two began to explain. "Adia, Christopher once told me that he didn't care who I was, that I was strong enough to get past our differences and be unafraid to explore the possibilities. I don't want to let him down now. I don't want to forget everything he taught me."  
  
Risika nodded in agreement, and looked up into Aubrey's dark eyes. "And you once told me, not so long ago, that the past can never be erased, but used to change the future. Why not start here, with us?"   
  
And so the two pairs looked at each other in tentative agreement, silently acknowledging that a truce could be reached. Adianna still looked angry, Aubrey still looked annoyed, but neither tried to lunge at the other any longer. They held their ground with quiet dignity, and knew that at least for the time being, it was over. None of them knew if this peace was permanent, or how long it would last, but they were certain that fate was malleable. The past was written in stone, but the future was not written at all.   
  
And so with one last glance at each other, the four departed. For the moment, thousands of years of violence had ended. They no longer feared an uncertain future, but were prepared to meet it head on, ready for whatever changes would be thrown at them.  
A/N: Tada! Wow, I can't believe it is finally over. Yes, this is the end folks. Thank you all so much for reading, I mean, more than I can put into words. I can't believe I've already got over 70 reviews for this. I love you guys.   
Risika tended to ramble on a bit in this one. Could you tell I got some of my personal views on current events stuck in there? Haha.   
Please do feel free to include constructive criticisms in your reviews (but flames burn me). I still have several fics going and am always looking for ways to improve my writing. 


End file.
